frio corazon
by sha lokita
Summary: voldemort esta a punto de acerse con el mundo magico, pero aun queda la resistencia, ginny harta de estar encerrada, sale del escondite, pero cuando se da cuenta de que a cometido un error, es demasiado tarde...un mortífago la ha capturado
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Capítulo 1**

**ginny caminaba por la oscura calle.**

**La miraba con tristeza al saber que esa noche la calle estaría llena de gente comprando regalos de última hora.**

**El 25 de diciembre, nochebuena, sin embargo, la calle estaba silenciosa, nadie paseaba por ella, las tiendas estaban cerradas, y abandonadas hace mucho tiempo.**

**Hace dos meses voldemort habia ganado la guerra, y todo habia sido un caos.**

**La orden se habia escondido, y todos estaba en busca y capturan ruido hizo volverse a ginny.  
Al no ver nada siguió andando, con intención de volver al cuartel de la orden.**

**Entonces se abalanzo sobre ella y la tapo la boca.**

**Ella se revolvió intentando escapar, pero el la sujeto con mas fuerza, metió la mano en su bolsillo y le quito la varita.**

**Al ver que ella no se quedaba quieta, el desconocido saco su varita y dijo:**

**-desmaius.**

**Ginny cayo, y el la cogio en sus brazos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció en la oscuridad.**

**--**

**Ginny despertó confundida.**

**Le dolía tanto la cabeza que le iba a estallar.**

**Se incorporo y miro a su alrededor.**

**Estaba en una habitación grande y muy lujosa, habia un balcón, con la puerta abierta, y dejaba entrar la luz del sol.**

**La cama, tenía sabanas de seda, y era grande y espaciosa.**

**Ginny se levanto y vio que tenia un camisón blanco ajustado a la cintura, que le llegaba a las rodillas.  
La ropa del día anterior, estaba perfectamente colocada en el armario.**

**Ginny se pregunto donde estaría.**

**Fue hacia la puerta, intento abrirla sin éxito.  
Enfadada le dio una patada a la puerta.**

**De repente la puerta se abrió, y entro un chico rubio.**

**Tenia 22 años, era muy atractivo, y sus ojos eran grises y fríos.**

**Al reconocerlo ginny se puso pálida.**

**-¿malfoy?-pregunto.**

**El sonrió con superioridad, entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta.  
-estaba esperando que despertaras.-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.**

**Ginny retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, rápidamente** **el puso las manos a los lados de su cabeza, acorralándola.**

**Ginny trago saliva.**

**El volvió a sonreír sintiendo su miedo, y la tiro a la cama con fuerza.**

**-no.-dijo ginny cuando draco se puso encima de ella.**

**Ginny se despertó dolorida, draco ya se habia ido, entonces a ginny se le escapo una lagrima, que corrió por su mejilla.**

**Harry se paseaba por la habitación furioso ante la atenta mirada de hermione.**

**-fue mi culpa.-dijo harry.-si no la hubiera hablado tan bruscamente cuando ella me pregunto que si podía salir a dar una paseo, esto no habría pasado.**

**-pero tu tenias razón y ella lo sabia, pero esta cansada de estar encerrada, harry, como todos, y ya sabes como es ginny, terca como una mula.-contesto hermione.**

**Ron entro en la habitación de repente, sin mirara a ninguno de los dos se sentó en el sofá.**

**-¿sabes ya lo que le ha pasado a ginny?-preguntó Hermione preocupada.**

**Ron hablo lentamente.**

**-si.-le dijo a harry.-encontraron en una calle tirada el anillo de compromiso que le regalases.**

**Harry se que do anonadado, y pregunto:**

**-¿crees que se la han llevado los mortifagos?**

**Ron asintió, después escondió la cara entre sus manos.**

**-ron, no te pongas asidla encontraremos.-dijo harry para animar a su amigo.**

**-lo ultimo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir, fue que cuidara a ginny, y ni siquiera he sabido hacer eso.-contesto el pelirrojo.**

**draco entro en la habitación, pasadas medianoche, ginny estab dormida y su pelo de fuego de desparramaba por la almohada.**

**Draco se desvistió y se metió en la cama al lado de ella.**

**El rubio recordó la noche antes cuando habia encontrado a ginny.**

**La noche anterior...**

**draco se ocultaba tras la arboleda buscando muggles, o algún mago de la orden, entonces oyo pasos, el se puso alerta.**

**Vio a una chica delgada y alta, al principio pensó que era una mugge, pero al ver el color de su cabello, supo quien era.**

**"Weasley"-pensó el rubio con una sonrisa.**

**Lentamente se acerco a la muchacha por detrás...**

**ginny se despertó pronto, y vio a draco a su lado dormido.**

**Se levanto de la cama y cogio una lampara, la alzo por encima de su cabeza, su objetivo estaba dormido, con un buen golpease quedaría inconsciente y ella podría escapar.**

**La lámpara salia disparada hacia el rubio.**

**Una mano inmovilizo la muñeca de ginny.**

**Draco estab despierto, y sabré todo furioso.  
tiro la lámpara con fuerza al otro extremo de la habitación, esta se hizo añicos.**

**la pelirroja rápidamente salio de la cama, para evitar que draco la cogiera.**

**-no puedes escapar de esta habitación, asi que no intentes retrasar lo inevitable.-dijo el levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ginny**.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ginny se despertó al mediodía, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana enrejada donde llevaba encerrada una semana.

Con el cuerpo dolorido por la noche anterior se levanto de la cama.

Miro con furia la lámpara hecha añicos en el suelo.

Draco la estaba utilizando para lo k el queria, y eso no lo iba a permitir mas, le iba a hacer la vida imposible.

Y cuando saliera se encargaría de k el fuera azcaban.

En ese momento draco entro en la habitación con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ginny se enojo mas a verlo, y fue pensado todo tipo de torturas k podía hacerle mientras el dejaba la bandeja de comida en el escritorio, dio la vuelta y miro a la pelirroja.

-¿te gusto lo que hicimos anoche? a mi si, pero se nota k te falta experiencia, ¿es que el cara rajada esta tan ocupado con ganar una guerra k esta perdida en vede estar contigo?-rió draco.

Ginny iba a explotar nunca habia tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien.

-cállate malfoy, por lo menos el se preocupa por mi, en tu caso ni tus padres te quieren.-dijo ella mordaz.-pero es normal, si tus padres no saben amar, ¿como vas a saberlo tu?

La cara de draco era una mascara de furia.

La pego una bofetada k hizo perder el equilibrio a ginny y caer al suelo.

Ella se limpio el hilo de sangre k salía de la comisura de tu boca.

-te odio-dijo ginny.

--

"te odio"

Esas palabras torturaban a draco mientras paseaba por su mansión, ella lo habia mirado con tanto odio que el se habia quedado sin habla, y lo único que hizo es salir rápidamente de la celda.

Mientras caminaba oía como la pequeña pelirroja sollozaba.

Draco se preguntaba una y otra vez por que cada vez que la veía tenia ganas de soltarla.al verla tan pequeña, tan frágil.

Draco sabia que cuando llegara el momento que habia señalado voldemort, ginny no aguantaría las torturas que el lo haría.

Cuando el señor tenebroso le dijo a draco su misión delante de todos los mortifagos, muchos sonrieron queriendo ver sufrir a unos traidores de sangre como los weasley, pero cuando dijo lo que haría con ginny cuando potter la encontrara y la fuera a salvar, algunos mortifagos se estremecieron.

En todo el día no pudo sacarse a ginny de la cabeza, recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras llenas de odio y furia.

Draco cerró los ojos cansado.

ginny miraba a la pequeña ventana enrejada que habia en la celda.

Algunos rayos de sol entraban en la celda y hacían brillar el pelo de la pelirroja, ella ansiaba la libertad, volver con sus padres sus hermanos, y con...

-harry.-suspiro.

En ese instante draco entro en la celda y oyo lo que decía la pelirroja sin saber por que se puso furioso.

-no se lo que tiene ese cara rajada que te gusta tanto.-dijo el intentando que no se notara que estaba furioso.

-¿estas celoso?-pregunto la pelirroja mirándole.

Draco saco su orgullo.

-¿de ese potter?no-respondió el rápidamente.

-lo que tú digas.-dijo ginny.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio sin saber que decir.

-¿que van a hacer conmigo?-pregunto ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-solo eres un cebo para que potter venga, y que el señor tenebroso lo mate, y termine con la esperanza de la orden del fénix.-respondió draco sin querer decirle a ginny lo que voldemort quería hacer con ella.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿cuando me soltaras?

Draco se volvió.

-no lo se.-contesto.

-¡suéltame!-exigió ella.

-¡¡no!!-grito el.

-harry no sabe donde estoy, no me encontrara nunca.

-tranquila, el señor tenebroso se encargara de eso.-dijo draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-eres un monstruo, no tienes corazon, como tu señor.-dijo ella.

Draco la miro furioso.

De un golpe tiro la mesa y ginny chillo con miedo.

Como un loco draco se volvió hacia ella.

-esta noche cambiaras de opinión, por las buenas o por las malas.-dijo el acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

El grito de la pelirroja se oyo por toda la mansión.

a muchos kilómetros de allí en un castillo abandonado un par de ojos rojos miraban la escena entre el rubio y la pelirroja.

Esos ojos los miraban con interés y con malicia, mientras en su cabeza formaba un plan para acabar de una vez con todas, con el niño que vivió.

En su cara se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

harry entro corriendo el la sala, un pelirrojo y una castaña levantaron la cabeza al verle tan alegre.

El pelinegro se paro cansado y dijo:

-la he encontrado


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Draco estaba cada vez más confundido, y todo por culpa de la pelirroja.

Lo admitía, odiaba que SU pelirroja mencionase a Potter, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Cuando estaba cerca de Ginny no se podía controlar

¡Incluso la había pegado y violado! Ni el mismo se podía creer lo bajo que había caído, él seducía no violaba.

A Draco le daba miedo terminar como su padre, pero no tenía otra opción.

Cuando de pequeño Draco de pequeño veía las palizas que le daba su padre a su madre, se juró a si mismo que nunca pegaría a una mujer.

Había roto su promesa.

Ginny lo tenía hipnotizado desde el colegio, siempre tan perfecta y, para colmo novia de su rival, su peor enemigo Potter-el niño mimado-cara rajada

Draco no podía entenderlo nunca había estado tan obsesionado con una chica.

¿Seria eso lo que el viejo de Dumbledore llama amor?

No, no podía ser eso.

Su padre le había enseñado desde muy pequeño que el amor te hacía débil, que era un estorbo en la vida, y que solo era para perdedores y fracasados.

…l era un Malfoy, un triunfador caracterizado por su frialdad no podía permitir que una chica le distrajera de su meta:

Conseguir ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro y asi ganarse la aprobación de su familia, concretamente de su padre.

Guardaría sus sentimientos bajo esa máscara de hielo que llevaba años utilizando, aunque esa pelirroja la estuviera empezando romper.

Ginebra Wesley estaba consiguiendo lo imposible, hacer que su frió corazón sintiera algo más que odio y tristeza.

Un sentimiento que, si nadie supiese que era un Malfoy pensaría que es amor.

Porque ¿un Malfoy se puede enamorar?

Draco llegó a su habitación con una determinación:

Conseguiría olvidarse de Ginebra Wesley

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada.

Había tenido un sueño rarísimo

FLASH BACK

Ginny miraba sonriente a todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos

Ella iba vestida de novia, y era la persona más feliz del mundo, caminaba lentamente hasta el altar donde la esperaba Harry.

El cura empezaba la ceremonia, decía el típico "yo os declaro marido y mujer"

Y Harry la besaba.  
Pero cuando se separaba Harry ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba Draco la miraba  
Te amo y te amaré toda la eternidad, te lo juro-dijo Draco

Ginny sonreía muy feliz, pero entonces aparecieron muchos mortífagos y mataban a la gente sin piedad.

El padre de Draco se acercaba hasta ella, y la petrificaba.

Draco corrió hasta ella.

-¡NO¡ mátame a mi en su lugar –grito Draco

-¿Estarías dispuesto a entregar tu vida por una traidora a la sangre? Como has podido caer tan bajo ,tenia muchas esperanzas contigo – dijo Lucius fríamente

-Estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, mi vida si es necesario-dijo Draco mirando a Ginny fijamente

-Que asi sea-dijo Lucius lanzando el hechizo mortal sobre su propio hijo

Después de eso Ginny se había despertado muy confundida.

Aunque pareciera extraño no era la primera vez que lo soñaba que se casaba con Harry y después aparecía Draco desde que había sido capturada, pero nunca la parte de los mortífagos.

Maldito Malfoy incluso en sueños seguía molestándola.

Ginny deseaba que apareciera Malfoy para poder tirarle a la cara la maldita lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa.

Como si todavía estuviera soñando, en el preciso momento en el que acababa de pensar en eso apareció Draco.

Ni corta ni perezosa Ginny cogió la lámpara y la tiró con toda la fuerza, parecía que iba a darle pero la pelirroja no había contado con los rapidísimos reflejos del rubio

-¿estas loca? Si todavía no te he hecho nada-dijo Draco-casi me matas

-dios lo siento mucho-dijo Ginny que parecía realmente apenada

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Draco extrañado del repentino cambio de actitud de la pelirroja

-Si ,siento mucho que lo esquivaras –dijo la pelirroja

Draco parecía enfadado al contrario, en los ojos de Draco había una pizca de diversión que no se había visto nunca en los ojos de un Malfoy.

Ginny lo notó

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny mosqueada

Draco no contestó ,simplemente la ató y le dijo:

-A partir de ahora y por el bien de mi seguridad estarás todo el tiempo atada.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Ginny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Por cierto, eres tu quien me causa tanta gracia-dijo Draco

Dicho esto Draco se fue dejando a una Ginny con instintos homicidas

Al día siguiente Draco fue despertado por una dulce y delicada voz que gritaba por toda la mansión:  
-Malfoy maldito bastardo ven a darme de comer, que me muero de hambre ¡

Draco se levanto tranquilamente, miró a hora y se dio cuenta que ya era la 1 y media.Si que habia dormido….

Bajo hasta la cocina y con un moviendo de varita preparó el desayuno de Ginny

Se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ginny con mucha tranquilidad, le encantaba molestar a la pelirroja.

En cuanto abrió la puerta la misma lámpara de siempre pasaba rozándole la cabeza.

Pero, ¿por qué se empeñaba en seguir reparando la dichosa lámpara? estaba claro que si seguía haciéndolo su vida corría un grave peligroso al menos su preciosa cara.

-Vamos ,que me muero de hambre.-gruño Ginny

-Calma ,calma .Ay que ver que mal te sientan las mañanas pelirroja…-dijo Draco

-Para ti soy Wesley ,no me llames pelirroja-dijo Ginny-¿Te levantas todos los días a esta hora ¿¿O te gusta molestarme?

-Calma pelirroja, es que esta noche ha sido muy movidita-dijo Draco picadamente  
-Buaj que asco Malfoy-dijo Ginny haciendo como que iba a vomitar.

-No veo por que tiene que darte asco ,es algo que tu misma descubrirías si no pusieras tanta resistencia-dijo Draco

-Preferiría morirme antes que acostarme con un tipo como tu-dijo Ginny desafiante

-¿lo haces con cara-rajada y conmigo no?-pregunto Draco

-Tu no le llegas a harry ni a la suela de los zapatos-dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Draco

-¡RETIRA ESO¡-rugió Draco

-Jamás-dijo ginny

Draco la miraba con rabia

-¿Qué pasa no te gusta oír la verdad?-pregunto Ginny con burla

Draco levantó la mano para darle una bofetada ,y Ginny cerró los ojos instintivamente  
Draco miraba embobado a Ginny.

Ginny esperaba sentir una fuerte bofetada, pero en vez de eso recibió una tímida caricia.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos Draco ya no estaba


End file.
